


My Poetry

by Koolkat1573



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom, Writing - Fandom
Genre: English, Poetry, Tell me what you think, Written for a Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolkat1573/pseuds/Koolkat1573
Summary: I've been thinking about this a lot and decided to post some of the poems I've written, mostly at school. Please tell me what you think, rated T because some of the poems hint at darker elements. I might post more if you enjoy and gonna mark this as COMPLETE. Also posted on FF.Net.





	My Poetry

**I've been thinking about this a lot and decided to post some of the poems I've written, mostly at school. I know each poem is a different type but I'm to tired right now to grab my English book.**

**What are books?**

Books, portals to others worlds

Some are big, some small

Some with pictures, others with none at all

Books can be in many languages

English or French, Spanish or Arabic

No matter what, books will always be there for all to enjoy.

 

**The little girl. (Rewritten)**

The girl liked to play (a)

It was all she did all day (a)

She didn’t like work (b)

But she did lurk (b)

She fed the ducks on the pond (c)

Before she fell into a con (c)

From which she tried to run (d)

But the man would not be undone (d)

 

**Bones (Rewritten)**

Skulls are strong, some stone, others bone.

Skulls are stored in tombs or other such rooms

Tombs are rooms for the dead long since passed.

Some living people dread the thought of them, scared out of their minds.

Others pine for the dead who have gone and left them behind.

While some put on masks or acts and play their part in a role one others would not touch with a 10-foot pole.

 

**Tiger (Rewritten)**

Strong, Fierce

Ripping, Stripping, Tearing

Food, Cubs, Claws, Teeth

Snarling, Growling, Prowling

Bloody, Dead

Boar

**Tell me what you think.**

  
  
  



End file.
